boduckfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
레니게이드 앤 헤러틱
소개 오늘, 우리 목숨을 주인들께 바치고, This day, we dedicate our lives to the masters, 오늘, 우리 죽음을 주인들의 대의에 바치고, This day, we dedicate our deaths to their cause, 오늘, 우리 영혼을 심연의 영원한 영광에 바친다. This day, we dedicate our souls to the eternal glory of the Abyss, 오늘, 우리가 일어선다! This day, We rise! 이 문서에는 Imperial Armor 13권에 소개된Imperial Armour Vol. 13, p 149-216 제국에 반역한 역적이자 카오스에 빠져버린 인간 세력인 레니게이드 앤 헤러틱 군대를 만들 수 있는 방법을 소개한다. 특징 이 아미는 인류 제국의 반역자들이 카오스에 사로잡혔다는 설정을 가졌다. 이 군대를 선택한 지휘관은 임페리얼 가드의 구성과 장비를 기반으로 군대를 구성할 수 있으며, 카오스 데몬과 카오스 스페이스 마린과 Battle Brother로 동맹을 짤 수 있다. 하기된 팩션 특수룰 및 유닛들의 구성을 살펴보면 임페리얼 가드와 달리 부실하고, 충성심이 없는 반역자 무리의 특성을 잘 반영하고 있다. 대부분의 보병 유닛이 리더쉽이 전반적으로 낮기 때문에 리더쉽을 보충할 수단이 필요하나, 워로드의 선택지에 따라 보병 엘리트로도 군대를 구성 할 수 있다. 카오스 스폰이나 플레이그 좀비와 같은 카오스 유닛들을 싼 값에 데려올 수도 있다. 임페리얼 가드의 대부분의 기갑 유닛을 사용 가능하다. 다만 반역자 무리 답게 대부분의 기갑 유닛들은 BS 값이 낮다. 또한 다양다종의 포병화기들을 헤비 서포트로 불러 올 수 있다. 포지월드에서 발매한 룰이기 때문에, 플레이엔 게임 상대방의 동의가 필요하며, 토너먼트 참가나 게임 거부등의 불이익을 받을 수 있다. 동맹을 끌어올경우 카오스 스페이스 마린의 카오스 소서러를 쓰는 것도 좋은 방법일 수 도 있습니다. 카스마와 레니게이드 아미는 전우이기 때문에 소서러는 분대 합류가 가능한데, 소서러의 LD10 덕분에, 소서러가 합류한 분대는 안정적인 LD를 얻을 수 있습니다. 그리고 소서러는 최대 3레벨 사이커가 될 수 있는데, 사용가능한 공용 사이킥 중 텔레파시가 있습니다. 텔레파시에는 분대의 생존력을 높이는 슈라우디드나 인비지빌리티와, 자동적으로 재집결을 해주고 피어리스까지 부여해주는 2번사이킥이 있기에, 이를 이용해 레니게이드 분대들의 생존력을 일시적으로 높여줄 수 있습니다. '' 팩션 특수룰 '''Uncertain worth (불확실한 가치)' '' * 모든 민병대 유닛은 LD 값이 무작위로 결정된다.. 이 특규를 지닌 유닛이 처음으로 LD test를 거쳐야할 때, 기본 4의 Ld에 D6을 굴려, 최종 값이 유닛의 Ld가 된다. * '''Fanatic(광신): '유닛의 LD값을 결정할 때, 유닛이 이 규칙을 가졌다면, D6 주사위를 하나 더 굴려 높은 값을 선택할 수 있다. Curse of Mutation (변이의 저주) ' 이 특규를 가진 유닛은 배치 전에 주사위를 굴려, 결과값에 따라 특정 변이를 가진다. * Horrific Disfiguration (공포스러운 변이) : 해당 유닛이 피어 룰을 가지며, 커스 오브 뮤테이션 룰이 없는 아군 유닛의 Ld수치를 1 깎는다. * Unnatural Senses (초자연적 감각) : 해당 유닛이 어큐트 센스와 스카웃 룰을 가지지만, 블라스트/배러지/헤비 타입의 공격을 받았을 때 해당 공격은 블라인드 룰이 있는 것으로 취급한다. * Horns, Claws, and Fangs (뿔, 손톱, 송곳니) : 해당 유닛은 해머 오브 라스 룰을 가지며, 해머 오브 라스의 S수치에 +1을 받는다. 하지만 이 유닛은, 아군 돌격 페이즈 때, 일정 범위 내에 적군 유닛이 있다면 항상 그 유닛에 돌격을 선언해야 한다. 만약 다수의 적군 유닛이 12”에 있다면 조종자가 어느 유닛에 돌격을 선언할 지 선택할 수 있다. '''Chaos Covenant (신들과의 계약) ' 카오스 코버넌트 룰을 가진 RnH 모델은 아래의 선택사항 중 하나를 고를 수 있다. * Covenant of Khorne: 이 계약을 선택한 모델이 하나라도 유닛에 포함되어 있을 시, 그 유닛은 어떤 근접전투라도 첫 턴 동안이라면 실패한 운드 굴림을 다시 굴릴 수 있다. * Covenant of Nurgle: 계약을 선택한 모델이 하나라도 유닛에 포함되어 있을 시, 그 유닛은 6+ 필 노 페인을 가진다. * Covenant of Slaanesh: 계약을 선택한 모델이 하나라도 유닛에 포함되어 있을 시, 그 유닛은 플릿 룰을 가진다. * Covenant of Tzeentch: 계약을 선택한 모델이 하나라도 유닛에 포함되어 있을 시, 그 유닛은 스냅 샷을 BS2로 사격할 수 있다. '''Aura of the Witch (마녀의 위광) : 이 규칙을 가진 유닛은 추가적인 인불 세이브와 피어 룰을 가지지만,' 다른 유닛에 참가할 수 없고, 군대의 워로드가 되지도 못한다.' Renegade Demagogue Devotion (반역 수괴의 야망) Arch-Demagogue (반역자 수괴) 하나가 아래 선택지를 하나 선택할 수 있다. 단 하나의 데마고그만 단 하나의 선택지를 구매할 수 있다. 다른 HQ 모델의 LD값이 어떻게 되든, 아래의 선택지를 선택한 데마고그는 항상 군대의 워로드다. # Primaris-rogue Witch; ''' 이 헌신을 선택한 데마고그는 '''Psyker(Mastery Level 1)와 Fearless을 얻는다. 이 데마고그는 싸이킥 학파 네 종류(Daemonology(Malefic), Biomancy, Pyromancy, Telekinesis) '''내에서만 싸이킥을 선택할 수 있다. 추가로 일정 포인트를 지불하면, 이 데마고그는 '''Psyker(Mastery Level 2)가 될 수 있으나, 코른과의 계약을 할 수 없으며 로그 싸이커 코븐을 엘리트 슬롯으로 사용할 수 있다. 2. Mutant Overlord; ' 이 야망을 선택한 데마고그는 아래 표에 따라 주사위를 3번 굴려야 한다. 같은 지휘분대에 속한 데마고그와 제자들은 '커스 '오브 뮤테이션 특규를 가진다. - 데마고그의 I 또는 A를 1 낮추고, 이후 눈 값이 또다시 나온다면 다시 주사위를 굴린다. - 데마고그의 WS 혹은 BS를 1 높인다. - 데마고그의 S 혹은 T를 1 높인다. - 데마고그의 W수치를 1 증가시키고, 슬로우 앤 퍼포즈풀 룰과 벌키 룰을 가진다. 중복될 시 다시 굴린다. 이 야망을 택한 데마고그 휘하 군대는 최소 두 개의 '레니게이드 뮤턴트 래블 유닛을 선택해야 한다. 또한 '''레니게이드 카오스 스폰을 트룹 슬롯으로 가질 수 있고, 각 오'그린 브루트 유닛마다 일정 포인트를 지불해 '커스 '오브 뮤테이션을 부여할 수 있다. ' 3. 'Master of the horde; ' 이 야망을 택한 데마고그 휘하의, 15모델 이상으로 구성된 레니게이드 인팬트리 스쿼드가 테이블 위에서 제거되면, 1/3확률로 똑같은 유닛이 리저브로 재등장 할 수 있다. 이 유닛은 이전 유닛의 모든 모델과 업그레이드를 가져오나, 데디케이트 트랜스포트는 가져오지 못한다. 또한 이 데마고그는 반드시 두개 이상의 레니게이드 인팬트리 플래툰을 아미에 구성해야하며, 휘하의 인팬트리 스쿼드를 최대 30모델로 구성할 수 있다. 4. A'rch-Heretics Revolutionary; ' 이 야망을 택한 데마고그는 질럿 규칙을 가지고 공짜로 카오스 코버넌트를 가질 수 있다. 또한 이 데마고그 휘하의 인팬트리 스쿼드나 베테랑 스쿼드는 파나틱 룰을 일정 비용을 들여 구매할 수 있다. 또한 레니게이드 인포서 카드레의 최대 모델 수는 10이 된다. 5. '''Heretek Magus 이 야망을 택한 데마고그는 마린급 아머와 추가 터프수치 +1, FNP 규칙을 가진다. 또한 이 데마고그 휘하의 군대는 디파일러를 헤비서포트로, 데시메이터를 엘리트로 선택할 수 있다. 아래의 보병 유닛들은 FNP 규칙을 일정 비용을 들여 구매할 수 있다. - 레니게이드 커맨드 스쿼드 (아치-데마고그 분대 제외) - 레니게이드 인팬트리 플래툰, 레니게이드 인팬트리 베테랑 - 스쿼드 레니게이드 디씨플 스쿼드 - 레니게이드 헤비오더넌스 베터리, 레니게이드 서포트 스쿼드, 레니게이드 레이피어 레이져 디스트로이어 배터리, 레니게이드 필드 아틸러리 스쿼드 6. Bloody-handed Reaver 이 야망을 택한 데마고그는 Refractor filed와 Krak granade를 공짜로 장비할 수 있다. 또한, 저렴한 비용으로 핫샷 라스피스톨이나 핫샷 라스건을 장비할 수 있다. 또한 이 데마고그 휘하의 레니게이드 인팬트리 베테랑 스쿼드는 일정 비용을 들여 레니게이드 그레네디어 스쿼드로 업그레이드 할 수 있다. 또한 이 데마고그 휘하의 군대의 유닛들은 반드시 밀리샤 트레이닝을 구매해야하고, 아래의 보병 유닛들은 가드맨급 아머를 일정 비용을 들여 구매할 수 있다. * 레니게이드 인팬트리 플래툰 * 레니게이드 뮤턴트 래블 * 레니게이드 헤비오더넌스 베터리 * 레니게이드 서포트 스쿼드 * 레니게이드 레이피어 레이져 디스트로이어 배터리 * 레니게이드 필드 아틸러리 스쿼드 워로드 트레잇 * 광신적 개종 Fanatical Convert: 워로드의 근처에서 불확실한 가치 규칙을 가진 아국 유닛이 죽을 때마다 1/3의 확률로 추가 승점을 얻는다. * 폭군의 철권 Iron-fisted Tyrant : 레니게이드 군대의 매 턴 시작마다 워로드의 유닛에서 일정 수를 죽여서 불확실한 가치 규칙을 가진 유닛이 추가 LD 테스트 없이 즉시 재결집 Regroup 하게 해준다. * 파멸의 예언자 Prophet of Doom: 피/아 관계없이, 턴 시작 시 이 워로드는 그 턴에 굴려질 리저브 굴림 하나를 골라 일정 확률로 성공 혹은 실패를 선언할 수 있다. 다른 보정치는 무시된다. *'죽음의 예술가 Artisan of Death': 워로드의 I 단계에서, 워로드는 자신의 원래 공격을 실행하는 대신 AP2의 포이즌 공격 한번으로 대체하여 공격할 수 있다. 이 공격의 대상은 같은 전투의 일정 범위 내에 있는 어떤 적 모델이든 가능하다. * 모독적 우상파괴자 Blasphemous Iconoclast: 턴마다 한번씩 조종자의 슈팅 페이즈에 워로드에게서 일정범위 안에 있는 아군 유닛 하나는 빌딩 데미지 테이블에서 D6 주사위를 추가적으로 굴릴 수 있고 가장 높은 값을 택한다. 이 혜택을 받는 유닛은 조종자가 미리 선언해야 한다. * 영혼을 찢어놓는 공포 Soul-scarred Terror: 근접전투의 가장 마지막 단계에서, 워로드와 베이스 컨택하는 적 모델 하나를 선택해 1/6의 확률로 자동 운드를 입힌다. 워로드는 추가적으로 Fear 규칙을 가진다. 전용 워기어 * Vox-caster: 하나의 vox-caster를 장비한 유닛을 대상으로, 여러분은 LD 값을 정할 때 주사위를 다시 굴릴 수 있다. 앞의 LD값보다 높든 낮든,이렇게 다시 던져진 두번째 결과값이 유닛의 LD 값이다. * Command Net Vox: command net vox 를 장비한 유닛은 vox-caster의 경우처럼 취급한다. 추가로, 이를 장비한 유닛의 일정 거리 내에 있는 모든 아군은, 이를 장비한 유닛의 LD값을 사용할 수 있다. * Sub-flak Armour: 카오스 스페이스 마린 내, 컬티스트 수준의 아머 세이브를 제공한다. * Chaos Sigil: Chaos Sigil를 장비한 유닛은 각 턴에서 발생한 첫 사기 체크나 피닝 테스트를 무시할 수 있다. * Combat Drug Injectors: 이 장비는 돌격을 선언할 때 언제든 활성화 될 수 있다. 장비한 유닛은 그 턴의 남은 페이즈 동안 Rage 규칙을 따른다. 하지만 돌격 페이즈가 끝난 이후, 유닛의 대표 T값를 이용해 Tough test를 해야 하며, 이 test가 실패했다면 일정 수 만큼의 모델을 제거한다. 제거되는 모델은 조종자가 무작위로 선택한다. * Banner of Hate: Banner of Hate를 장비한 유닛과 같은 Primary Detachment 에 속하고 그에게서 일정 거리 안에 있는 모든 보병 유닛은 사기 체크와 피닝 테스트에 3D6 만큼의 주사위를 굴린다. 가장 낮은 두 값을 취한다. * Banner of the Apostate: Banner of the Apostate를 장비한 보병 유닛은 자신의 돌격 페이즈의 승리 판정값에 1을 더한다. 이 장비로 인한 효과는 중첩되지 않는다. * Militia Training; 이 워기어를 장비한 차량유닛은 BS 3이 되며, 아틸러리의 크루 유닛은 WS3, BS3이 된다. 전용 디태치먼트 IA: Siege of Vraks 2nd Ed. (2015)에서 등장한 전용 디태치먼트다. # The Purge ## 최소 구성: 1 HQ & 2 Elite ## 선택 사항: 1 HQ, 8 Troop, 4 Elite, 4 Heavy Support, 1 Fortification, 1 LoW ## 구성 제한: - 이 디테치먼트의 모든 유닛은 카오스 레니게이드나 카오스 스페이스 마린 팩션에 속해야한다. - 이 대테치먼트의 모든 유닛은 마크오브너글이나 디보션오브너글만 접속 가능하다. ## 디태치먼트 특수 규칙 - 초토화: 디태치먼트 내의 유닛이 베라지 무기로 공격하면 공격 장소에 다음 턴까지 템플릿을 놓아둔다. 이 템플릿은 모든 모델들에게 데인져러스 터레인으로 취급된다. - 금지된 탄약: 플레이머나 헤비플레이머를 케미컬 플레이머(S4 AP5, Shred, Gets Hot)로, 미사일 런쳐를 케미컬 로켓(S4 AP5, Small Blast, Shred, Gets Hot)으로 무료로 교환 가능하다. # Vraks Renegade Unending Host ## 최소 구성: 1 HQ & 4 Troop ## 선택 구성: 1 HQ, 8 Troop, 2 Elite, 1 Fast Attack, 1 Heavy Support, 1 Fortification, 1 LoW ## 구성 제한: - 이 디테치먼트의 모든 유닛은 카오스 레니게이드에 속해야 한다. - 이 디테치먼트의 아치-데마고그는 마스터오브호드 디보션을 장비해야 한다. ## 디태치먼트 특수 규칙 - 무한한 군세: 레니게이드 인팬트리 스쿼드가 파괴될 때 마다 마스터오브호드 특규로 5/6의 확률로 리저브로 부활한다. - 시체들을 넘어서: 마스터오브호드 특규로 부활한 레니게이드 인팬트리 스쿼드 유닛은 아웃플랭크 규칙을 얻고, 테이블에 도착한 턴에 런 굴림을 굴릴 때 주사위 2개를 굴리고 높은 값을 택한다. - 총알받이: 아군 레니게이드 인팬트리 스쿼드를 통과하는 모든 사격공격에 대한 커버 세이브는 2/3의 확률로 성공한다. IA: Siege of Vraks 2판 2015년 발매. 기존 13권의 데마고그 디보션 중 Mutant Overlord, Blood-Handed Reaver, Heretek Magus가 제거되고 Ordanace Tyrant, Shock Legion Taskmaster가 대신 추가되었다. # Ordnance Tyrant ## 레니게이드 아틸러리 배터리, 레니게이드 스트라이크 배터리, 레니게이드 봄바드 배터리, 레니게이드 헤비 오더넌스 베터리를 엘리트 슬롯에 채울 수 있다. ## 레니게이드 필드 아틸러리 배터리를 트룹 슬롯에 채울 수 있다. ## 데마고그 내에서 일정 범위 내의 아군 모델이 배라지나 블라스트 룰을 가진 무기로 공격할 때, 템플릿의 중앙 구멍에 적 모델이 들어가는 한, 아군 유닛이 템플릿 아래에 들어갈 수 있다. 아군 유닛도 함께 피해를 입는다. # Shock Legion Taskmaster ## 레니게이드 오그린 브루트가 트룹 슬롯이 되나 최소구성에 채워야한다. 오그린 브루트는 트룹이 되어도 오브젝티브 시큐어드 특규 효과를 받지 않고 스코어링 유닛으로 취급하지 않는다. ## 데마고그가 Neural Goad를 장비하고 WS 수치가 1 증가한다. ## 플레이어의 턴에 Neural Goad를 장비한 모델 근처에 오그린 브루트 유닛을 대상으로 세이브 불가인 D3 운드를 가한다. 이후 대상 오그린 브루트 유닛은 플릿과 퓨리어스 차지 특규를 다음 턴 시작까지 가진다. # Chaos Covenant ## 코른 코버넌트와 너글 코버넌트만 사용 가능하다. # 아래의 스페셜 케릭터를 사용가능하다. ## 알파리우스의 제자, 신의 없는 아르코스 Arkos the Faithless, Scion of Alpharius ## 네크로시우스, Necrosius ## 스컬테이커의 군주, 관통자 쥬폴, Zhufor the Impaler, Lord of the Skulltakers ## 너글의 데몬프린스, 마몬, Mamon Incarnate, Daemon Prince of Nurgle ## 코른의 데몬프린스, 전쟁에 묶인 우라카, Warbound Uraka, Daemon prince of Khorne 유닛 HQ * 레니게이드 커맨드 스쿼드 Renegade Command Squad * 로그 싸이커 코븐 Rogue Psykers Coven * 레니게이드 인포서 카드레 Renegade Enforcers Cadre Troops * 레니게이드 인팬트리 플래툰 Renegade Infantry Platoon * 레니게이드 뮤턴트 라블 Renegade Mutant Rabble * 레니게이드 인팬트리 베테랑 Renegade Infantry Veterans ** 레니게이드 그레네디어 스쿼드 * 플레이그 좀비 호드 Plague Zombie Horde Elite * 레니게이드 머라우더 스쿼드 Renegade Marauder Squad * 레니게이드 카오스 스폰 Renegade Chaos Spawn * 레니게이드 디씨플 스쿼드 Renegade Disciple Squad * 레니게이드 오그린 브루트 Renegade Ogryn Brutes * 레니게이드 블러드 슬러터러 Renegade Blood Slaughterers * 레니게이드 블라이트 드론 Renegade Blight Drones * 소닉 드레드넛 Sonic Dreadnought * 데시메이터 Decimator Fast Attack * 레니게이드 아르부스 라이터 스쿼드론 Renegade Arvus Lighter Squadron * 레니게이드 샐러맨더 스쿼드론 Renegade Salamander Squadron * 레니게이드 센티넬 스쿼드론 Renegade Sentinel Squadron ** 스카웃 센티넬 ** 아머드 센티넬 * 레니게이드 헬하운드 스쿼드론 Renegade Sentinel Squadron ** 헬하운드 ** 베인울프 ** 데빌 독 * 레니게이드 발키리 편대 Heavy Support * 레니게이드 탱크 스쿼드론 ** 리만러스 탱크 * 레니게이드 아틸러리 배터리 Renegade Artillery Battery ** 바실리스크 배터리 ** 메두사 배터리 * 레니게이드 스트라이크 배터리 Renegade Artillery Battery ** 와이번 배터리 ** 그리폰 배터리 * 레니게이드 히드라 배터리 * 레니게이드 봄바드 배터리 Renegade Bombard Battery ** 레니게이드 콜로서스 Renegade Colossus * 레니게이드 헤비 오더넌스 배터리 ** 레니게이드 크루 ** 레니게이드 캐리지(어스쉐이커 캐논 Earthshaker cannon 혹은 메두사 시지 건 Medusa Siege gun) * 레니게이드 서포트 스쿼드 ** 레니게이드 웨폰 팀 * 레니게이드 레이피어 레이져 디스트로이어 배터리 Renegade Rapier Laser Destroyer Battery ** 레니게이드 크루 ** 레이피어 Rapier * 레니게이드 필드 아틸러리 배터리 Renegade Field Artillery Battery ** 레니게이드 크루 ** 헤비 쿼드 런쳐 ** 헤비 모타 * 디파일러 Defiler Dedicate transport * 레니게이드 키메라 Lord of War * 블러디 핸디드 리버 ** 코른 로드 오브 스컬 ** 그레이터 브라스 스콜피온 * 프리마리스 로그 위치 ** 데몬 로드 * 뮤턴트 오버로드 ** 자이언트 카오스 스폰 ** 스파인드 카오스 비스트 * 아치-헤러틱 레볼루셔너리 ** 마카리우스 헤비탱크 ** 마카리우스 뱅퀴셔 ** 마카리우스 벌칸 ** 마카리우스 오메가 * 헤러텍 마구스 ** 발도르 탱크헌터 ** 카오스 워하운드 타이탄 ** 카오스 리버 타이탄 ** 그레이터 브라스 스콜피온 주석 및 출처 분류:Warhammer 40k